Sunday Brunch With the Squid
by just giddy
Summary: KBFW oneshot. i had to squeeze one more in before the book incase either of them die....either way freds always held a very strange tradition of which katie is rather reluctant to indulge in


**not going to lie, i have no idea where this is going. im just staring at a blank screen hoping something nice happens for a change...hahaha**

It was Katie Bell's first weekend after her OWL exams. Completely done with such frivolities and nonsense tests that hardly mattered in the real world, she had full intentions to spend the next two days doing absolutely nothing. And if all worked out like she hoped she would be doing nothing the rest of the year. After all, it was only a week and a half before she and her sixth year friends (Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and the unrelenting Weasley twins) rode the red engine train home--only the crazy teachers would actually give out work.

Groaning out loud she looked dejectedly down at her breakfast. By her calculations that meant all her teachers would still be giving out homework. With another huff the 16 year old, fifth year, Griffindor chaser, stubborn blonde played with the yolk of the eggs sitting on the plate in front of her. Prodding one rather hard she watched as it broke and ran into her toast as it slide on the porcelain plate. She smiled meekly at the toast, wondering where Fred was. Normally by now he should've found her and stolen her toast. The reason why he always had to steal her toast and not Angelina's, not Alicia's, not George's, not anybody else's but hers always alluded her. Her toast wasn't any better than anyone else's. Yet he always stole hers. She would retaliate in the form of begging-nearly three years ago-but now she would only smile.

Fred after all was a man of tradition.

"Hey Kates," the pre-mentioned red head said happily as he sat down next to her on the bench. "Kates," he cried, grabbing her toast of her plate as the running yolk of her eggs continued to penetrate the hard crust. "You know the squid doesn't like soggy toast!" she rolled her eyes with a smile as he swung it around in the air, trying to rid it of any of the unwanted yolk-dispensing it on a nearby third year of which he paid no mind to. "So why are you still sitting around?" he asked as he grabbed her other piece of toast plus a few in the basket on the table, "You know ol' Squidy is waiting for his breakfast."

"But Fred," she groaned up and the freckled redhead, "I don't want to move. My brain can't comprehend anything but sleeping and eating and walking a small distance to achieve those specific actions."

"C'mon Kates," he groaned back, tugging on her hand, "I'll carry you if you want." she rolled her eyes. "So will that be bear hide or newlywed style-?"

"Neither!" she cried as he bent down to lift her up, "I'll walk I'll walk!"

"Nice to see you coming around," he smiled brightly at her before grabbing her hand in his freckled one and dragging her out to the lake's edge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me again why we do this?" Katie asked, pulling her knees to her chest that warm morning.

"For the 48th time this year," he started, standing next to her on one of the large rocks jutting out into the lake, "It's Sunday morning and every Sunday morning we have breakfast with the squid."

"Clearly," she scoffed, watching him rip up the first piece of toast. "But why Sundays? Why the squid? I'm sure there are other nice things around here that would like our toast. Like the owls, or cats, or frogs, or something that lives indoors during the winter where we don't have to tear open the ice to feed?"

He looked at her with his usual bright smile, "But it's the squid."

"Clearly," she scoffed once again at which he smiled all the more before tossing in a few pieces of toast. "And why toast?"

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing-" she stopped herself short, wondering what her point would be. As illogical as the process they continued was no doubt would the conflicting reasons would be as well. "Well……" she thought harder. "Well, normally Sunday breakfasts include something more extravagant than toast."

She watched as he stroked his chin with a freckled hand, "This is true," he sat down as one of the squid's many arms surfaced and grasped a few pieces of toast. "But how would we carry pancakes? Or waffles? Or anything more extravagant than toast for that matter?"

"Well we each own wands," she observed, lounging back and propping herself up on her elbows. "I'm sure we could figure something out."

He gave her a small laugh, tossing in some more toast.

"And toast is so dry," she continued, "I mean really. Especially with no marmalade or jelly or butter."

"Well Squidy seems to like it," he countered, watching as the floating pieces disappeared once again. "I'm sure he thanks us for it."

"I'm sure he probably hates us for not bringing pumpkin juice either."

"I'm sure that would contaminate the water for everyone else."

"So now you don't like pumpkin juice?"

"Did I say that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just asking."

"You know I never made you come with me," he said lightly and congenially enough with a softer look.

She looked out onto the water, watching the squid fully resurfacing as if asking for more of their Sunday brunch. Sitting up she took a piece of toast out of his freckled hand, stood up and feed the lake-go-er resolutely. Settling back down again she leant against the redhead, "And as if you didn't lead me by the hand everytime."

Fred simply lounged back, placing an arm behind her fondly. He knew she would be as stubborn, getting the last word in until he dropped such traditions.

Which of course would never happen.

Very short I know. A drabble no doubt. But none the less im ridiculously fond of fred. I mean really, can he get any cuter? and he might die tomorrow once i get the book. so yeah, incase its for old times sake i had to put him in here.

he better not fucking die...

LOTS O LOVE!


End file.
